Dernier Jour
by Emma Arthur
Summary: OS. La bataille est finie. Dans quelques heures, Harry et ses amis devront quitter Poudlard pour toujours. Mais quelques heures suffisent à se souvenir...


Allongé sur l'herbe, les bras sous la tête, il pensait. Dans quelques heures il devrait repartir chez les Weasley, Molly l'ayant invité chez elle le temps que Ginny et lui s'installent ensemble.

Tranquillement, il se leva. Il voulait revoir une dernière fois les lieux qui l'avaient accueillit pendant six ans, se souvenir des bons et des mauvais moments. Depuis la bataille, Poudlard s'était vidé, chacun était rentré chez lui, chez ses proches soulagés. Mais une centaine, adultes et élèves, avait choisi de rester ici. Les Weasley en faisaient partie. Harry aussi.

Pendant qu'il traversait le parc, les gens se retournaient à son passage. Il était et resterait toujours celui qui avait vaincu par deux fois Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ou Voldemort. Il pensa vaguement que maintenant il ne pourrait pas passer devant un sorcier sans que celui-ci le reconnaisse. Depuis la bataille, il avait reçu un nombre incroyable de lettres de gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas qui voulaient le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait.

Peut-être aurait-il du s'en réjouir. Se réjouir de la mort de son pire ennemi. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Trop de gens étaient morts pour lui, trop d'amis. Il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire la vue de la grande salle remplie de sorciers épuisés qui tentaient de soigner les blessés, qui pleuraient les morts allongés à même le sol. Il ne pouvait oublier la vue de Remus et Tonks, allongés ensemble parmi ces derniers, ni la mort de Fred Weasley devant ses yeux.

Non, il ne parvenait pas à être heureux.

Pris dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il était arrivé devant la porte du château. Il entra et sortit de sa poche la carte des maraudeurs, qui lui fit immédiatement penser à ses parents, à Sirius, à Remus. Quelques jours plus tôt, mais qui lui semblaient une éternité, il avait pu leur parler. C'était encore pendant la bataille. Mais depuis il y avait eu tant de choses à faire qu'il avait presque oublié.

Il avait fallu enterrer tous les corps, avec une courte cérémonie pour chacun d'eux. Puis il avait du parler à chacun de ceux qui avaient perdu des proches, c'est-à-dire presque tous. Il n'avait presque pas revu Ron et Hermione depuis la soirée dans le bureau du directeur. D'ailleurs, il n'y en avait plus maintenant. Dumbledore était mort, Rogue était mort, on ne savait encore qui serait le prochain.

Mais pour le moment, Harry ne se préoccupait pas de ça. Il passa avec un sourire devant les grands sabliers qui faisaient le décompte des points de chaque maison, se souvenant du nombre de fois où il avait fait perdre des points à la sienne, puis regagner grâce au Quidditch. Il poussa ensuite la porte de la grande salle. Elle avait été décorée des couleurs de Poudlard, des couleurs des quatre maisons, même le vert et argent des Serpentard. La veille, un grand banquet avait été donné, auquel Harry avait du participer contre son gré. Aujourd'hui, tout le repartirait et c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il verrait Poudlard.

Il ressortit de la grande salle pour se diriger vers les cachots. Il entra dans l'ancienne salle de Rogue, pleine de mauvais souvenirs qui le faisaient pourtant rire aujourd'hui. Rogue qu'il avait longuement détesté durant ses années dans le château. Rogue qui avait rejoint Voldemort lors de la mort de Dumbledore, qu'il avait lui-même tué. Rogue qui était à son tour devenu la directeur de l'école alors que tout allait mal. Rogue qui n'était pas un Mangemort finalement. Rogue qui avait été tué par Voldemort lui-même.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la gratitude pour le maître des potions qu'il avait cru un traître. Repensant à tout ça, il sentit ses yeux se brouiller. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la salle pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Pas encore.

Il remonta jusqu'au deuxième étage, passant dans les couloirs dévastés par la bataille. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles. Il se rappelait sa deuxième année, lorsque Voldemort avait obligé Ginny à ouvrir la Chambre des Secret. Il repensa à la jeune fille de l'époque, qu'il ne voyait que comme la sœur de Ron, si petite, si fragile. Aujourd'hui, Harry se rendait compte qu'elle était tout sauf fragile.

Il s'approcha en silence du mur qui lui faisait face. Il se rendit compte qu'on pouvait encore lire les anciennes inscriptions tracées avec du sang. Il frissonna en regardant la deuxième, en bas. Il pensa à ce qui aurait pu se passer ce jour là. Ginny avait failli être tuée. Qu'aurait été sa vie sans elle ? Elle qui lui avait apporté l'espoir quand tout allait mal, elle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, au point de la rejeter pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Elle qui le comprenait si bien...

Une fois de plus, il sentait les larmes lui venir dans les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Il secoua la tête et de détourna. Il repartit dans les étages. En passant devant les salles de classe, les tableau vides en attendant d'être réparés, les portes dérobées, tous les moments forts lui revinrent en mémoire. Particulièrement lorsqu'il arriva près du bureau qui avait été celui des professeurs de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. C'était ici qu'il avait entendu pour la première fois la voix du basilic. C'était ici qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Lupin. C'était ici qu'il avait été entraîné par un Mangemort lors du retour de Voldemort. C'était ici qu'Ombrage l'avait torturé ou presque en retenue.

Harry posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il savait ce qu'il y avait derrière. Le bureau était vidé des objets et décorations que ses anciens occupants y avaient mis. Il ouvrit. Dans la pièce, il ne restait que le bureau. Il se demanda vaguement qui serait la prochaine personne qui s'assiérait sur la chaise qui était derrière. Pendant quelques minutes il resta là, repensant à tout les professeurs qui se l'étaient approprié. Quatre d'entre eux étaient morts, un avait perdu la mémoire, un autre avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Qui voudrais désormais de ce poste ?

Harry sortit puis continua sa procession à travers les couloirs, sans vraiment regarder où il allait. C'est avec une certaine surprise qu'il se retrouva devant l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta mais n'entra pas. Il entendait à l'intérieur Mrs Pomfresh qui parlait avec les rares blessés restés à Poudlard. Il ne voulais parler à personne, pas maintenant. Il s'éloigna.

Il était à présent au septième étage, devant le mur ou apparaissait la Salle sur Demande. Depuis le feu qui l'avait dévastée, elle ne fonctionnait plus mais Harry essaya tout de même. Il aurait voulu revoir la pièce d'entraînement de l'Armée de Dumbledore. En y pensant, cette boule dans la gorge qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer grossit encore. Il revit les élèves en train de faire apparaître des Patronus, il revit Fred Weasley, Colin Crivey, tous ceux qui étaient morts. Il revit la photo de Cédric Diggory au milieu des coupures de journaux. Il revit l'épisode au Ministère en cinquième année avec ses amis, la mort de Sirius, le combat entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Il se revit, lui et ses amis, rentrant à Poudlard par le pub de Pré-au-Lard, il y avait quelques jours seulement.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait repris sa marche inexorable dont il savait maintenant le but. Mais celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé. Il grimpa jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondor, dans laquelle le portrait de la Grosse Dame le laissa entrer sans même demander le mot de passe. C'était probablement là qu'il avait le plus de souvenirs. Des images de toutes les soirées passées en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les autres lui revinrent en mémoires. Il pensa que c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il entrait ici. Là, la nostalgie le pris vraiment. Comme il aurait voulu être là comme quatre ans auparavant, à tenter sans succès de comprendre un devoir de potion, ou à discuter près du feu avec ses amis, sans autre soucis que les problèmes qu'il allait avoir avec Rogue car il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs... Comme il aurait voulu que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé, que ces années sombres aient été un cauchemar dont il se réveillerais...

Mais non, toutes ces horreurs avaient eu lieu. Et même maintenant que la fin était arrivée, la guerre avait détruit trop de gens pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Harry monta jusqu'au dortoir. Il était vide, les garçons, qui étaient tous dans le parc, ayant le matin même descendu leurs valises. Les rideaux rouges des lits à baldaquins étaient ouverts sur les draps propres qui attendaient les prochains élèves. Harry regarda le lit qui avait été le sien et y vit une enveloppe. Il la ramassa et la retourna. Dessus était écrits en lettres rouges les mots :

_Pour Harry Potter_

Le jeune homme la fourra dans sa poche, pensant qu'il la lirait plus tard. Il n'avait pas fini ce qu'il était venu faire.

Il sortit du dortoir puis de la salle des Griffondor. Il se dirigea vers la plus haute tour du château. La tour d'astronomie. Là ou Dumbledore était mort. Il s'approcha des remparts et ferma un instant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, des larmes coulaient de ses paupières rougies. Revoir le visage du vieil home souriant et mystérieux qui avait été le directeur de Poudlard lui fit mal, très mal. Depuis des jours il attendait ce moment où il serait seul là-haut. Jusqu'à maintenant, si son esprit savait que son professeur était mort, son cœur ne pouvait l'accepter.

Le léger vent qui soufflait sur les hauteurs colla contre son corps le tee-shirt large qu'il avait mis. Harry regarda en bas. Il pouvait voir le parc, et les fines silhouettes qui s'y agitaient. Plus loin, la cabane de Hagrid, le lac noir et la Forêt Interdite. Et tout là bas, le village de Pré-au-Lard. Mais les larmes brouillaient son regard. De tous les gens morts pendant cette bataille, Dumbledore était sans conteste celui qui lui manquait le plus.

Pendant un certain temps encore il pleura, tout là haut, sans bouger. Le jeune homme qui avait grandi beaucoup trop vite était pour quelques instants redevenu l'enfant que Hagrid était venu chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard. Puis, tout doucement, une petite silhouette qu'il ne remarqua pas s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Viens, il faut rentrer maintenant.

Un sourire fusa à travers ses larmes. Ginny.


End file.
